The Day I Met KiKi By: Raphael
by KikiRobinson
Summary: The day Raph met the love of his life. And her weird friend. Recent chapter adds a huge twist to the story. Please R
1. Default Chapter

The Day I met KiKi  
  
I expected it to be a normal night in New York, you know , the usual, crowded, people going about their miserable lives. Yeah I decided to go to the bar that night. Partly because I was sick of sitting down in the old sewer den, but mostly because I was sick of Leo's Little-Goodie-Two-Shoes bullshit, and his cheesy Lessons on Life. So I decided to ditch that old sewer den and go out and have some fun at the bar getting in a fight or something. Well there I was sitting in the corner chugging down a Miller, waighting for someone who would want to pick a fight with me (you know the type), When suddenly the door slammed. I then caught the luring scent of a female. I looked up to see her. She had a lean fit look to her behind that leather coat. I watched as she walked by, her knee high boots made heavy click on the tiled floor and her walk had a feisty snap to it. Her body was nothing short of perfection and in fact like nothing I have ever seen before. Then I saw her face. She turned her head and I caught a glimpse of her shining lips which had a set of gleaming, FANGS? Wow this one was mine. I would never find one like that. EVER. I had to say something but what? I looked at her deep blue eyes and got all nervous. Holy shit. Lord help me. She looked the other way and blinked her long black eyelashes. Now this was getting serious. Time was running out. I couldn't let this one get away. She will be the first and the only. She got up and walked past me, into the back room. I could tell she was a pistol. Suddenly a guy got up from his chair and followed her into the room. My blood started to pump rapidly from the rage. I was going to get up when the guy suddenly came flying through the doorway as if launched by some unexplainable force. He landed on the floor and lay there unconscious with a huge gash under his left eye. This was going to get interesting. Another guy went into there and was immediately launched back out. His face was a bloody mess with huge gashes too. Gueeze. Then after I thought I saw it all, a weird hunchbacked creature walked into the bar with his disco platforms clunking on the floor. He only had one good eye which kinda bulged out. It was yellow. He had greyish skin with purple lips sandwiched over a row of rock-like teeth. Speaking of sandwich, that is what his face looked like. He smelled like mold and old after shave. Bad Combo. Followed the path of unconscious bodies and into the back room. I grinned, expecting that old hunchback to come flying out onto the rest of the beaten bodies. But it didn't. I waited for a while and decided to investigate. I put my ear next to the cracked door and actually hear she and that thing taking to each other. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. " Oh Egor hi! Oh I see you are all dressed up. Good work Egor! " Good God! is what I said. "Egor love dressy! Egor go bar hopping with KiKi." said the thing. I told myself "Raph, Your going in!". I was scared. After a couple more considerations I just gained up my courage and threw that door open, knocking the hunchback on the floor where he just kinda rolled there like nothing even happened. I looked at her. She looked at me. Then when I least expected it, she flew at me and sent me sailing through the air with a powerful high-heeled kick. I opened my eyes as I lay on the floor, all bruised from hitting the pool table on my way down. Ahh huh Owwwwww. Gueezze. The whole room was spinning. I got up and started toward the door but I was walking all crooked either from the beer or the kick. Both, I guess. I got to the doorway and tried to look at her again. I was ready for this one. WHHAAMMM!!! Owwww, shit, I guess not. This time I felt like I busted my jaw on the countertop. I lay there for a couple of seconds and peeled myself from the floor. It took me a couple of times. I saw her help the hunchback up and then look at me to see If I was conscious. I looked up at her and eventually kneeled on the floor. "Get up You've Gotta Be Kidding!" I said to myself. Come on Raph you can do it. I saw her crack half of a smile and look at the hunchback. She nodded. Then she started to walk toward me. I was busted up and in serious pain but I knew that if I gave up she would be gone. I would have to take this one. Right when I thought she was going to send me flying, she threw out her hand and helped me to my feet. "Hi I'm KiKi Robinson and this is my friend Egor Van Tassle" she said. " I'm Raphael" I mumbled. I couldn't believe it. She was talking to me. Actually at the time I couldn't believe that I was even alive. "Are you from around here? We need to know our way through this crazy city. We are not from around here." She asked. Of course I was more than happy to respond. " Yeah I've lived here all my life. I could show you around I suppose" I said. Success. Bingo. Cha ching! We walked out of the bar and I showed them around. Of course we talked for a couple of hours at their apartment on Hennepin Avenue. I mean why wouldn't we? I couldn't believe that she actually talked to me. I mean who wouldn't? Actually at the time I couldn't believe she beat me up and the talked to me and the fact that I was still alive. I was more than happy to ask her out to dinner but even happier when she said "That would be great. See yah tomorrow Raphael! Oh, and sorry about that little dispute at the bar. You have no idea how I get."   
  
But I did.  
And that's how I met KiKi.  
And yes she is a pistol. 


	2. The Good Old Days

When it was just me, KiKi, and Egor.  
  
Well after that day in the bar where I met KiKi, I took her and Egor out to dinner at Mario's. You know minnie pizzas and delish desert. Its a must. Yeah I realized that I couldnt get serious with this girl with my job but I loved to spend time with her. Egor too I guess. I really dont know how to explain this Egor guy. He's just Egor. I kept it from my brothers that I had met these two characters and especially the girl but I knew that the would find out eventually. I had been sneaking out every night and coming back at 4:00 in the morning. I missed alot of practices because I was sick in bed with a hangover. I really did'nt spend too much time with them anymore and they were wondering why I was just sitting in my room most of the time or not yelling at them for stupid reasons and finding every excuse to beat them up. I think they missed the old Raph. Oh well, hes on vacation. Back to Kiki and Egor. We were having the best time. Boy those two really knew how to live it up. And I thought I was the only one. After I got talking to them I found out that KiKi was from the jungle which explains her fangs and claws. She met Egor in the jungle. He fell out of a fig tree when she was hunting. He used to live in a castle where parents kept him in a dungeon his whole life. They did'nt like him for some reason finally got sick of it and threw him out of a plane. Then she explained how when they met they decided to move to America. After that, they went into business and bought a store which they named KiKi's Pawn Shop Boutique. They sold things like old pets. As they got richer they moved their shop and turned it into a ranch out in Arizona. She still ones the place but she was in New York to help Egor get into the modeling business. Gueezze. I'm sorry Egor but their are just some things that don't quite go together like you and fashion. I did'nt know how I was going to explain all of this to my brothers but I had to do it sooner or later. I was definitely going to tell them before I was going to break the news to Splinter. Yikes. I had to admit it. I was in love. I'm not trying to sound mushy or anything but I was in love. I was stuck. Actually, I was screwed. I wish they could at least meet her. Yikes. I mean who would'nt want to? She's got it goin on. Yeah Egor too. 


	3. Busted!

Well the Cats Out of the Bagel Now! By: Raphael  
  
It was just an ordinary night down in the Ole' Sewer Den. I was getting ready to go out. You know go partying with my woman. Yeah and Egor too. Mikey was playing on his new Gorgar pinball machine. That thing was so damn annoying. Leo was reading some lousy Japanese sword book. Go figure. And, Donnie was glued to his computer like usual. Yeah it was one of those nights that I was glad I was going out. I peeked into Splinter's room to make sure he was asleep and yes he was. Yeah!! Well I was just getting my coat on so I could sneak out when suddenly I could hear Mikey on the phone. Damn! " .....with extra cheese, ham, pepperoni, onions, green peppers, olives, .........". Damn it Mikey hurry up! " But no anchovies! I find one single anchovy on that pizza.... O.K. thanks yup bye!" Then as if he hadnt taken enough time as it was he decided to make himself a glass of Kool-Aid. What a geek. Finally I got sick of waiting and snuck into the kitchen toward the door hoping Mikey wouldn't notice. But he did. "Hey Raph dude where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to the movie is that all right with you?" I said. " How come you say that you are just going to the movies or for a walk and end up coming home at 4:00 in the morning?" he said. Shit I was busted. "How do you know what time I get back and why do you care?" I said. " Well I can hear the door being opened when you come home and I am just wondering where you have been going for all hours of the night." he said. " Come on Raph you can tell me." he said. " Does anyone else suspect anything?" I asked. "Well they don't really notice you sneaking out but they do notice that you are staying in your room and awful lot. They just think you are in one of you funks." I really didn't want to tell him the real reason but I did. "Mikey, you cant tell the others about this but I met someone." I confessed. "Raph! You've gotta woman? Yeah dude! Way to go! I'm so proud of you. my little Raphy is all growed up." he said. "Yeah, Yeah shut up all ready. " I said. " Is she a babe? Can I meet her? Please Raph I really want to see her! Let me come with please! Please Please!" he begged. "All right all right. just shut the hell up do you want splinter to wake up?" I said. I really didn't want him to know about KiKi but I really didn't have a choice. " Raph , how long were you planning on keeping this from us?" he asked. " Don't push your luck. I'm already bringing you with so just keep your mouth shut." I said. " All right but I'm telling you when Splinter hears about this he is going to hit the roof!" He said. " I know but I couldn't help it! When I saw her I just, I mean, I don't know. I really do love her." Shit, I was starting to sound like a mushy. "Awwww, Raph I had no idea you felt this way." He said. " Mike you really are hopeless you know?" I said as we started to walk out. " Wait until you see her she is such a fox." I said. "I'll be the judge of that!" Mike said. Guezze. I was so busted. I cant believe that of all my brothers Mikey was the one coming with. Oh well. 


	4. Oh no!

Well me and Mikey got back at 5:30 in the morning after a night of dancing, drinking, talking, dancing, drinking, and more drinking. Yeah I really overdid myself this time. I knew I was going to have to pay for this one. I think that Mikey was already paying for it being he had food coming up from last week. Gueeezzzze. I personally felt like I was hit by a fricking Semi Truck twice. Yeah it was quite a sight, me with my arms over my head groaning, and Mikey rolling back and forth on his bed leaning over to BLAH every five minutes or so. Amateur. Yeah we had a great time last night. I,m glad that Mikey came with but I really wish that he would learn when its time to stop drinking. All of a sudden something next to me kicked causing me to fall off the bed (not helping my headache). It was KiKi. I also noticed that when I fell of the bed I landed on on something squishy. WHAT THE HELL? It was Egor. Damn him. He must have been sleeping on the floor. I got up and tripped over his fricking disco platform shoes. "Whoa, Raph dude, what the hell happened last night?" said Mikey. "The hell if I know! "I said trying to keep my balance. I walked over to KiKi who was barely awake. "How did you get in my bed?" I asked. "I cant remember." she said squinting. "Did we, uh, you know, do, uh, anything?" I asked nervously. "I cant remember" she repeated. "Do you remember anything?" I asked. "That was one swingin' party" she said with a grin. Splinter is going to ream my ass I thought to myself. I walked over to Mikey who looked like he had better days. "What are we going to do Splinter is going to find out!" I said. " Raph, Splinter is going to hit the roof!" he moaned. "Yeah, I know but ........" All of a sudden the door opened. it was Donnie. "Hey guys I was just wondering if you wanted some......." he began but then ran into Egor before he could finish. "MMMMMMMMMM, EGOR LOVE PIZZA!!!!!" screamed as he hobbled closer and closer to Donnie. "AAHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELLL, AH, AH, AHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" screamed Donnie as he grasped the pizza and dove behind the bed where KiKi was sleeping. Egor charged tword the bed waving in the air screaming" PIZZA PIZZZA!! PIZZZA!!!!" Mikey was now screaming bolistickly and I was trying to catch Egor because he was knocking things off of the shelf and had already knocked the T.V. to the floor. KiKi suddenly got up from the bed and yelled "EGOR! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Egor who was still frantic started to jump up and down clapping his hands as a string of droll oozed from his mouth " EGOR WANT PIZZA!!!! EGOR LOVE PIZZA!!!!!"  
" DOWN EGOR, DOWN!!!!" she yelled as she grabbed a dog biscut from her pocket and threw it to Egor who caught it with his mouth and sat there crunching for a while. Donnie threw Egor the pizza and watched him inhale it. "Wow, what kind of genetic mutation, Raph what is this?" said Donnie. "Donnie, Egor, Egor, Donnie" was all I could say. Egor had now completely devoured the pizza and was licking the box clean. He had pepperonies on his forehead and sauce on his coat. "Does he always act like this?" Mikey asked KiKi. " I dont know what has gotten into him but he should be okay now that he has had his daily biscut." she said yawning. "Wheres Splinter?" I asked Donnie. "Leo took him to the antique store where he wanted to get this old sword" he said. Go figure. "Hey Raph Baby, I was wondering if you could lite the pilot for our heater in the apartment, I tried to get Egor down there but he lit his coat on fire." KiKi said. "Well guys I'm going to take KiKi back to her apartment and check her out, I, I, Mean Im going to check out KiKi's apartment." I stuttered. Yikes. Shit. We snuck out and brought Egor to his modeling classes and then went to KiKi's apartment but we wont talk about that. HaHa. After that I got back to the old sewer den and talked a little bit to Donnie and Mikey about KiKi. They told me that they thought she was the one. Actually they said that she was Scrum Diddly Umptious but basically they said she was the one. Yeah thats when I decided to get serious with her and break the news to Splinter. BUT thats another story or should I say chapter. 


	5. THE END Dont worry its a good one

MY LAST CHAPTER OF THE DAY I MET KIKI BY: RAPHAEL *starts to cry*  
Raph- " KiKi GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND LET ME FINISH THE STORY!!!  
KiKi- "o.k. hun." *sob sob*  
  
Guezze. Well anyways I am assuming that you have read the TMNT Whose Line is it? right? If you havent you gotta cus I proposed to KiKi. Well anyways it may have been funny on the show but when I got home it was Mayhem. Pure insanity. Poor Splinter had been pacing and I swear that there was a path from the living room to the kitchen where he had been walking back and forth. Numbnuts, I mean Leo had been following him back and forth saying "Splinter come have a cup of tea and we will talk about this, Splinter you have to stop this your back is going to go out, Splinter its not that bad, I mean, I know Raph is a disgrace sometimes but you shouldnt get yourself so riled about it, we will have a talk with him when he gets home, Splinter come on, you have to sit down! Oh God PLEASE SIT DOWN!" Yeah all this for one proposal. I even think that he wore all of the hair off the bottom of his tail from pacing. Yikes I had to go in that place. It was quite a sight, Leo and Splinter both having anxiety attacks, Mikey hiding under the table with a blanket over him, and Donnatello plugging his ears with a very worried expression on his face. I closed that door and the whole house fell silent. Everyone looked at me. I heard the clock ticking in the background. I could tell by the way Splinter was looking at me that I was really in for it this time. He walked over to me and said "I think you better sit down. Would you mind telling me WHAT THE HELL I JUST SAW ON THE TELEVISION????" Oh great. How am I going to explain this to him. I spoke slowly.  
"Well, I uh, have been dating her for a year now and I really felt like she is the one." I studdered. Splinter shook his head and looked up at me with his usual warm gentle eyes. "I knew tht I could never keep you guys with interacting with the outside world. I just want you to remember that we are still your family and that your new family will always be welcome here. However your responsibility still lies among you and your brothers. Never forget the art of Ninja, it will guid you and protect you." he said calmly. " I wont forget." I said. He patted my back and I started to walk out of the room. "Oh no you dont" he called back at me. Oh great i wasnt going to get off scott free. I turned around "Yes?" I said. "For keeping this from me so long and for doing it on public television your punishment : 50 flips. GO!"  
  
Well after that i introduced Splinter to Egor, who like usual went crazy and knocked the bookshelf down, and to KiKi who thought Leo was the biggest jerk in the whole wide world. Leo still wasnt over the fact that I had proposed to a girl without Splinter's prior knowledge. Oh well ya cant please them all.   
  
But after that me and my smoochie poo got married and now we got 3 kids and were doin just fine. She was worth the 50 flips.  
  
KiKi- Smoochie poo?  
Raph- Ummm Hmmm.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
